falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Jangles the Moon Monkey (item)
|footer = From The Art of Fallout 4 }} Jangles the Moon Monkey is a junk item in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Characteristics A large doll of Jangles the Moon Monkey. When scrapped it will provide 3 cloth, plastic, and fiberglass materials. If looking at his helmet, his face can be seen, but also a faint reflection image of two houses and a clear sky no matter where the doll is. Crafting ;Fallout 4 Jangles the Moon Monkey can be broken down into its individual components for use in crafting: ;Fallout 76 Jangles the Moon Monkey can be broken down into its individual components for use in crafting: Locations ''Fallout 4'' * Two in Hubris Comics. * Two at The Switchboard. Locate the "Databanks" section of the bunker. One is in a metal trunk, and the other is on top of a computer terminal. * One located at the Atom Cats garage, on a shelf. * One in a wrecked car north northeast of Med-Tek Research - Taking it triggers a behemoth to spawn. * One at Mystic Pines in the third bedroom down the hall to the left. * One at Greenetech Genetics. * One at Back Alley Bowling in General Atomics Galleria. * One next to a skeleton on the second floor of a building near Fort Hagen. * One in the wing suspended off the ground of the Skylanes Flight 1981. * One on the main floor of Hubris Comics. Near the back is a bathroom. It is located in the middle stall. * One on the second floor of Hubris Comics. It is located on-top of a filing cabinet. * One on the east end of the dam just west of relay tower 1DL-109. * One on a bed inside the backyard bunker. * One in The Dig. * One in an open locker in the Vault 81 room. * One on a sofa watching TV in Vault 95. * One in the basement at Croup Manor. * One in Fort Strong using a second floor bathroom stall. * One on a boat to the east of Fort Strong, half sunken. * One on the Prydwen in Proctor Teagan's shop (need Master Lockpick skill or Master Hacking ability). * One in room 61 at the Harbormaster Hotel. * One at Monsignor Plaza, being held by a skeleton on a bench near the elevators. * One in a container at the Starlight Drive In. * One in the Warren Theater on one of the audience seats. * One in the middle of the ocean in a broken pipe. * One south of Bedford Station. There is a tiny, abandoned shack. the Moon Monkey is on a nearby bed. * One in a room on the third floor of Pearwood Residences. * One west of Diamond City. To the immediate west of Diamond City is a cafe/diner. If going west (again) heading towards Parkview Apartments, one will find a small (closed off) house. Jangles is sitting on a patio chair. * One located west of Mass Gravel & Sand. There is a bombed out structure (usually contains ghouls, but can rarely be taken over by raiders), and on the backside, near some dumpsters, is the moon monkey. * One in the Mechanist's lair past the facilities wing access port behind a pipe. Jangles is shown playing Pong with a clapping monkey. * One at Leonard Moore's trading post located due west of the Museum of Witchcraft. * Two in Malden Center. * One in Vault 81 on top of one of the bunk beds with its head resting on three pillows * One purchasable from the book return terminal in Boston Public Library. * One in Parsons State Insane Asylum, on the ground after you go down the collapsed floor in the basement. * One located at the Oceanarium. * One in D.B. Technical High School in the last open locker on the right straight from the main entrance. ''Fallout 76'' * One in a crib on the second floor of the Silva homestead farmhouse. * One in the gift shop at the Dolly Sods wilderness front office. * One at the Tyler County fairgrounds during the Jangles got lost at the fair - find him! quest. * One can be found in Fort Defiance. Behind the scenes * Jangles is a reference to the US's experimental use of monkeys in space exploration, particularly during the Cold War era.Animals in space * The name Jangles is possibly a reference to a series of Atomic bomb tests codenamed "Operation Buster Jangles" in the Nevada desert. These test were used to determine the effects of nuclear weapons on various houses, electrical lines, poles and towers as seen in multiple declassified videos. Gallery FO4 Hubris Jangles the moon.jpg|Jangles using the toilet at Hubris Comics JanglesVidFriendMain.png|Jangles & friend with video game & Nuka-Colas in the Mechanist's Lair JanglesDriving.jpg|Jangles & car meet a tree - just north of Slocum's Joe Corporate HQ JanglesFlight1981.jpg|Jangles seems nervous about flying - Skylanes Flight 1981 JanglesStorytime.jpg|Jangles & Friends "Storytime" in the Harbormaster hotel FO4_Jangles_FunHouse_NukaWorld.jpg|Jangles & Co. admiring a pile of pre-War money in the Fun House References Category:Fallout 4 junk items Category:Fallout 76 junk items ru:Лунная мартышка Дженглс (предмет) uk:Місячна мавпа Дженглс (предмет)